


A Test of Discipline

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Liadrin shows up at Thalyssra's office in Suramar, what goes from a day filled with reports suddenly turns into a test of the First Arcanist's control.
Relationships: Liadrin/Thalyssra (Warcraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Test of Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So It's been awhile! Life has been in the way so of course as soon as there's a global crisis I break so hard I can write smut again. The brain works in mysterious ways!
> 
> Anyway, these are my emotional support lesbians.
> 
> Don't forget to wash your hands and to keep you and those around you safe friends. Be good to one another <3

Peace time should always be the goal and yet sometimes Thalyssra wished it would be more exciting. Some part of her had gotten used to the thrill of battle, to the constant need for her to be thinking and planning. Sure, she still had a cause right now, as her duty to her people would never be over, but defeating Azshara and fighting N'Zoth had been more strenuous than mountains of paper works and meeting after meeting.

By the stars, this was what everyday had been like under their bubble for ten thousand years and she had managed it then. Suramar looked different now at least, with the sun currently shining overhead in a way that was still taking some getting used to and the streets weren't just filled with nightborne, but other horde races too. Since the armistice, alliance members had even come to visit their once allies. Still, right now she was stuck in her office, reading reports and trying to figure out where more repairs were needed in their still fel scarred city. 

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts a little too easily and her head popped up a little too eagerly.

"First Arcanist, it is Lady Liadrin. May I come in?" Came the strong voice through the door, instantly bringing a smile to Thalyssra's face.

"A little formal, don't you think, my dear?" Thalyssra said, chuckling as she quickly stood up from her seat and hurried towards the door.

"Aren't I always, my lady?"

Without waiting for Thalyssra to let her in, Liadrin did so herself, striding in with a smile on her face. It did not matter how little or how long they had been apart, Thalyssra found she missed that smile whenever Liadrin wasn’t around. From her smile, Thalyssra’s eyes took in the rest of her girlfriend’s appearance, taking in the sleeveless casual shirt that showed off impressive arms and the tightness of her breeches that hugged even more impressive thighs. It should be forbidden, to look so good. Curiously, Thalyssra noticed that she was holding a bag as well, slung over her shoulder.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Thalyssra asked, dragging her eyes over Liadrin once more before looking back at her face. 

“You have been working hard. I thought pleasure was exactly what you needed,” Liadrin replied, with a smirk on her face. 

“Well, it is the middle of the day…”

“Usually I would be adamant that you wait until after your duties, but perhaps you need a little break. Besides, think of this as a test of discipline.”

Liadrin closed the distance between them, pressing her body against Thalyssra’s as she dropped the bag on the desk behind her with a clunk. Having her so close was always a thrill, and no matter how many thoughts running through her head said that this was a bad idea to play such a game in her office when anyone may wish to speak with her… well Thalyssra found herself dismissing all of them. Licking her lips, she lowered her head down to Liadrin’s ear, her hand resting on the swell of a well toned hip.

“I’ve practiced discipline for millenia, my sun. Do you think anything you could do would truly test me?”

Thalyssra tried to hold in the tiny gasp, as Liadrin pressed her right up against the desk, her hands bunching up purple robes and her voice growling in pure pleasure. If there was anyone who could make her lose her composure, it was Liadrin and baiting her would only make it worse. It was always as if she knew every way to push her buttons, as if she had heard every touch and action that had made Thalyssra whine or moan inadvertently and had committed every last one to memory. Now she seemed to be using all of that knowledge as Liadrin raised her chin and slowly nipped at Thalyssra’s neck, causing her to groan under her breath.

“You must be quiet, remember? I thought millenia of practice would have yielded better results than that, my love.” Liadrin nipped her again before stroking her tongue against warm flesh.

This time Thalyssra did not make a sound, other than to release a shuddering breath. 

“Good girl,” Liadrin said, her deep voice sending a shudder down Thalyssra’s spine. “Won’t you take a seat for me? You’ll hurt yourself like this.” 

Calloused fingers stroked her neck then, massaging it as Thalyssra slowly tried to raise her head. Now she was at her full height once more, she could see the flushed heat in Liadrin’s cheeks and the way her eyes devoured every inch of her. Rather than walking away from her lover to sit, Thalyssra held Liadrin close, slowly walking the both of them around the desk and to Thalyssra’s armchair. Slowly, she sat down, bringing her lover down on top of her. Shifting slightly, Liadrin tried to make herself comfortable, even as her lips went straight back to nibbling and sucking at her neck with even more enthusiasm now that their height difference wasn’t causing issues.

It felt divine, to have the warm wetness of Liadrin’s slick tongue tease at her skin, while her fingers slid under fabric and teased across bare flesh. Thalyssra tried to hold onto her, to feel the warmth of her lover, but found her hands placed pointedly onto the arms of the chair. Discipline would mean touch too it seemed. Instead, all she could hope to do was to grip each time Liadrin rolled her hips down into her as she took great relish in kissing all over her neck and collar bone. It wasn’t until Thalyssra groaned, needy for her lover to kiss her properly, that Liadrin took pity on her and drew the path of kisses up to her lips. There, Thalyssra could taste, she could act, she could make Liadrin struggle to keep  _ herself _ contained. Eagerly, Thalyssra opened her mouth, sliding her tongue against Liadrin’s lips and biting down on a plump lower lip. As soon as she did so, just as she thought she was going to hear Liadrin react to her own actions, she felt Liadrin’s fingers tweak harshly on a nipple, pulling the bud before slowly circling in a way that made Thalyssra’s heart race in her chest.

“I wasn’t aware you were taking over this test?” Liadrin chuckled, not once stopping the ministrations of her fingers. 

“I’ve missed kissing you,” Thalyssra replied.

She could not help but arch her back into the touches, her chest rising and falling as her excitement grew. Liadrin’s fingers continued to tease at her breast, but thankfully she too returned to Thalyssra’s eager lips, swallowing each pant and moan that slipped through. They would be muffled enough that Thalyssra knew she would be allowed those, their talking would be heard before those ever would. Each slide of Liadrin’s tongue against hers, each gentle stroke and pointed tug was working her up until her body felt like it would combust. Just when she wanted to beg, to ask for more, anything more, Liadrin pulled away for a moment, looking at her with an expression caught somewhere between amusement and absolute adoration. 

“You can use a sound cancellation spell if that would make you comfortable,” Liadrin said, her hands now leaving Thalyssra’s breasts and trailing down her stomach slowly. “I want to make sure you’re enjoying this.”

“I will always enjoy you. Besides a little danger adds to the thrill, doesn’t it?”

“I just don’t want-”

“Liadrin, I want you to make me work to keep quiet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” Liadrin chuckled, shaking her head.

Smiling, Thalyssra relaxed her muscles, watching idly in this one moment of reprieve as Liadrin scooted off of her and kneeled at her feet. Seeing the sin’dorei on her knees had become one of Thalyssra’s favourite sights, it was easy to tease at those delicate little ears and tug on that fierce auburn hair of hers. It was, however, going to be much harder to keep quiet now, so much so she almost reconsidered the sound cancellation the moment that Liadrin’s lips grazed along her inner thigh. Liadrin’s hands pulled Thalyssra’s legs apart, her grip firm and commanding in a way that made Thalyssra’s stomach flip in excitement. She watched as Liadrin’s eyes fluttered closed, a low hum reverberating against her thigh as her lover appeared to be relishing in each kiss she was giving. It was sweet really, how sometimes Liadrin’s nose would twitch when she was lost in her own little world, something that she was so rarely able to be. Right now though, it was just them and Thalyssra could not resist, moving a hand to stroke her fingers through the soft threads of auburn hair before her as Liadrin's nose twitched now and then.

Rather than reprimand her for the touch, Liadrin seemed only to be spurred on, her kisses getting higher and higher until Thalyssra could feel puffs of warm breath over her underclothes. Her hips shifted, she could feel how slick with arousal she already was from Liadrin’s earlier teasing. By the stars, Thalyssra needed this. It had been such a long day already, hadn’t it? Moving from Liadrin’s hair, Thalyssra took her ear between her fingers, slowly massaging one from its base to the tip and eliciting a gasp that puffed against her. Golden eyes opened then, looking up at her hungrily as Liadrin reached up and peeled down Thalyssra’s underwear, keeping eye contact until the garment was tossed under the desk.

“Liadrin…” Thalyssra sighed, as she watched Liadrin close in and felt the first lick that travelled slowly up her slit.

Liadrin seemed to have been craving this almost as much as Thalyssra had. Each stroke of her tongue was languid, as if she was taking her time and savouring every moment. It was enough to drive her crazy. Thalyssra bit her lip to try to stop the moan that threatened to escape, but she could not so easily control her hips from rocking against Liadrin’s mouth. Her eyes flickered to the closed door, knowing that if someone were to knock… well she had lived for thousands of years already. She had suffered far worse than being caught with a beautiful woman pleasuring her between her thighs. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the thoughts then, just allowing herself to feel the way that Liadrin was now circling her clit, nudging and sucking until Thalyssra could feel her legs begin to tremble and shake. Her stomach felt as if it were twisting so pleasantly, working her tighter and tighter until she knew that it wouldn’t take long for her lover to get her off. Clearly she had not been tending to herself enough in Liadrin’s absence if this was how quickly her tongue reduced her to a puddle of arousal.

“You’re soaking,” Liadrin purred, taking but a brief pause, if only to add her fingers to the mix, by stroking Thalyssra’s puffy lips.

Deft fingers slid so easily inside of her and Thalyssra could not help but release an audible moan. She swiftly threw her hand to cover her mouth, groaning into it as Liadrin started to thrust and curl a couple of fingers inside of her. Stars, how was Liadrin so fucking good at this? Thousands of years and yet Thalyssra could not remember the last time someone had made her feel this good. She could feel the pressure as those fingers hit just the right spot and sent an intense wave of pleasure through her. Again and again, Liadrin stroked her, her tongue flicking against her clit until Thalyssra could only hope that her hand was enough to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. Her body was trembling as she was turned into a shuddering mess in mere moments, her hand latching tightly onto Liadrin’s hair for some semblance of purchase. It seemed that Liadrin wasn’t even keen on chastising her for this seeming lack of discipline, for she kept going, her eyes bright and intense when Thalyssra chanced a glance down at her.

If the sensations Liadrin was giving her hadn’t already been enough, it was certainly that glance that shoved Thalyssra over the edge. Each wave of pleasure hit exquisitely, pulling her body into euphoria with every second. Closing her eyes again, she leaned back in her chair, shuddering and trembling as her Liadrin fucked her slowly through the orgasm, driving her until it was far more intense than Thalyssra could have hoped for. It was not until she had begun to calm, that Liadrin slipped her fingers free and stood up from her place on the floor. 

“So much for discipline, my love,” Liadrin laughed, popping her fingers into her mouth and making a show of slowly sucking them clean.

“To the void with it,” Thalyssra breathed, reaching out to try and bring Liadrin back onto her lap and finding that despite the smile on her lover’s face, she only stepped further back. “Why won’t you come to me?”

“Because I’m not finished with you yet, Thalyssra. You see, I did always wonder what you’d look like bent over your desk.”

Huffing, Thalyssra could feel the heat burn higher in her cheeks as Liadrin opened the bag she had brought and pulled out one of the arcane strap ons that Thalyssra had given to her as a gift. Well, it had been more so a gift for them both, since Thalyssra would definitely be the one receiving it today. She watched with rapt attention as Liadrin peeled her breeches down her legs, kicking them off to the side before she started getting into the harness.

“And what if I am already too exhausted?” Thalyssra teased, easing herself to her feet.

“Oh? Has the insatiable First Arcanist finally been satisfied?”

“Insatiable, is it?”

“Well, you always seem to be begging me for more,” Liadrin laughed, stepping forward now that the strap on was tightly secured on her hips.

Thalyssra expected to be pushed towards the desk immediately, but was pleasantly surprised when Liadrin pulled her into a tight embrace instead. Being enveloped in those strong arms was something that she was incredibly fond of. They had not hugged until they had gotten together, after all Liadrin herself declared herself not to be the touchy-feely type. But when it was just the two of them? Liadrin seemed more than just the touchy-feely type.

Stroking her lover’s cheek, Thalyssra leant down and kissed Liadrin, groaning a little at the taste of her own juices on her tongue. It was hot and yet Thalyssra also couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat as she felt Liadrin’s gentle sigh and happy hum against her lips.

“I love you, my starlight,” Liadrin whispered, running her hands through Thalyssra’s hair. “Thank you for indulging me today.”

“It’s my pleasure to indulge you, my brave sun. Why don’t you sit down instead, I’m sure I have many more ways to indulge you.”

“See!  _ Insatiable _ .”

The both of them laughed together then, as Thalyssra spun them around and pushed Liadrin down into her armchair. The blood elf settled herself in, leaned her head on her hand and looked up almost nonchalantly at Thalyssra. Liadrin did not even seem to have a hair out of place, despite the fact Thalyssra’s hands had gripped so tightly, she just seemed to be together in every way possible and it was frustrating when Thalyssra felt as if she probably looked disheveled and royally debauched.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

Smiling slyly, Thalyssra sank onto Liadrin's lap, bracing her arms on the back of the chair. Like this she could use her height advantage to tower over her lover, her hair falling passed her shoulders as she moved closer. Thalyssra did not break their eye contact as she reached between them and stroked the tip of the toy, eliciting a groan from Liadrin.

"Arcane sex toys… the things that magic can do. Do you like that?" Thalyssra purred, wrapping her hand around the length and pumping her hand firmly.

"Fuck," Liadrin growled, her hands clenching hard on the armrests.

" _ Discipline _ , Liadrin."

Liadrin scoffed and rolled her eyes, a sight that brought nothing but amusement to Thalyssra. She cooed at her scowling lover, cupping her neck with her free hand while stroking the dildo with the other. Arcane practically dripped from Thalyssra's hand as she sent sparks of energy through to the tips of her fingers, a gentle chill that she knew would make Liadrin shiver. Yet still the woman's hands remained on armrests and not where Thalyssra wanted them most.

" _ Touch _ me, my darling. Let me feel you."

"Yes… sorry. I was… this wasn't how I planned this going. I expected to have you bent over." Liadrin chuckled, her breath stuttering slightly as Thalyssra dragged her chilled fingers along her ear. "I like this more."

"Mmm, I quite like having you under me too."

Lifting herself up, Thalyssra ran her fingers through her own wetness, gathering juices to lubricate the toy with. She smiled when she felt Liadrin's hands at her hips, massaging her in a way that almost made her purr. Impatience got the better of her then, as she held the toy in her hand and guided it into her entrance. Liadrin gasped too as Thalyssra took the tip in, waiting a breath before sinking down fully.

It took a moment, as Thalyssra got used to the fullness of the dildo, her chest rising and falling with every quaking breath. Liadrin reached up and cupped her cheek, an action Thalyssra could not help but instantly lean into. Yes, this was exactly what she had wanted. To be able to do this slowly and while looking straight into her lover’s eyes. Tilting her head, she kissed Liadrin’s palm, nuzzling into her until Liadrin pulled her hand back with a laugh. 

Finally, Thalyssra began to move her hips, grinding and rolling herself in Liadrin’s lap and feeling as the magic inside of her seemed to press in all the right ways. By the stars it was heavenly and when Liadrin’s hips rocked into her own ministrations just right, it felt like Thalyssra was going to explode. But truly, the best thing was the look of utmost pleasure on Liadrin’s face as she buried herself inside of her lover. For the toy was almost an extension of her now, Thalyssra knew she could feel what it was like to be inside of her like this, knew that Liadrin would be coming undone in much the same ways as she was.

“Together,” Thalyssra gasped, sweat beading on her brow as she tried her best to keep up her movements. “Please, I want to come with you.”

Such simple words seemed to make Liadrin groan, her hands fisting tight on Thalyssra’s waist. She nodded her head, those blazing golden eyes, burning with impossible need. Reaching up, Liadrin pulled Thalyssra’s body down fully against hers, seeking her lips in a ravenous kiss. Thalyssra forgot where they were, whether this was an office or a bedroom, she could not have cared less, for all she could think of and see and taste and feel was Liadrin against her now. Each slow thrust was like heaven, each caress like a small blessing. They touched and kissed and moved until both of them shuddered against each other as their pleasure washed over them. Thalyssra found herself breathing heavily, rasping as she clutched onto the back of Liadrin’s neck, her hips jerking with the orgasm that took her for the second time that day and she could feel her lover’s muffled moans against her shoulder, the trembling of her fingers. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, held in each other's arms and trying to catch their breaths. Thalyssra finally felt able to sit up, easing herself off of the toy, much to Liadrin’s disgruntlement. Almost as soon as she had, she found herself pulled back down into Liadrin’s arms, a content hum escaping from the paladin’s throat.

“This was a bad idea. Now I don’t want to leave,” Liadrin whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Thalyssra’s neck.

“Well, let me check whether I have any more meetings…”

“You do. It’s with me. Lor’themar sent me a report and a proposition about a celebration for the shal’dorei and sin’dorei for you. We should probably have those discussions when we’re dressed however,” Liadrin chuckled, stroking her hand down Thalyssra’s spine and making her shiver.

“Ah I see! So you thought you’d just make our meeting last a little longer, did you?”

“I don’t see why not. I can be rather thorough with my reports  _ and _ with making you squirm. It’s sheer efficiency to take care of both in one meeting.”

Thalyssra couldn’t help but laugh at that, running her hands over Liadrin’s cheeks and down to where her shirt was still fully buttoned. She should have taken this off, but it was probably too late for that now. They’d indulged themselves for long enough now. At least until later.

Finally prying herself away from Liadrin’s embrace, Thalyssra stood up and attempted to straighten out her robes. Something about not even being fully undressed was appealing somehow, as if they were in a romance in which neither party could bear to keep their hands off of the other. Perhaps they were a little close to that right now; certainly Thalyssra couldn’t wait to get Liadrin back to her estate later. The both of them certainly needed time together with a lot less discipline involved and definitely the presence of a spacious bed.

As Liadrin dressed, they spoke of the trading agreements that had yet to be finalised, of celebrations and money and logistics. By the time Liadrin was ready to leave, Thalyssra was sad that she still had another hour or so left of work to do before she could meet up with Liadrin again.

“You still have access to my estate?” Thalyssra asked as she walked Liadrin to her office door. 

“Of course. I’ll find us some dinner and open a bottle of arcwine for when you get home,” Liadrin replied, kissing Thalyssra gently.

“I’ll see you at home then.” Thalyssra opened the door to her office, expecting to find the corridor empty and yet finding a very smug looking Valtrois instead. “Valtrois? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Looking between the two women, Valtrois’ smirk only widened. “Well, I guess this explains the strange sound I heard from your office earlier. I thought that surely my dear friend the First Arcanist would never indulge in something so private in the middle of her office. That illustrious mage that so many people look up to. That pillar of example-”

“You heard us fucking, didn’t you?” Liadrin butted in, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, my lady Blood Knight. Yes, I most certainly did.”

Thalyssra smiled at Liadrin sheepishly; she knew she had probably been louder than she should have been. 

“ _ Discipline _ , Thalyssra!”


End file.
